


Overweight

by Inory12



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But he does not like anyone close to his brother besides him, Chubby!Hanzo, English is not my native language, Genji is a jealous brother, Genji is not so Yandere, It's more Shimadacest, M/M, McCree likes Hanzo but is platonic, Shimadacest, Yandere!Genji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: […] For the first time, an agent was disapproved of going on an overweight mission. No one knew who it was, of course, besides Angela, but the doctor would never tell, ethics would not allow it. But McCree had his suspicions. […][…] Hello, chubby. […]





	1. Little folds.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this work is based on my own fetish, I do not want to offend anyone or anything.
> 
> Go read!

For the first time, an agent was disapproved of going on an overweight mission. No one knew who it was, of course, besides Angela, but the doctor would never tell, ethics would not allow it. But McCree had his suspicions.

The cowboy, smoking, was in the training room cleaning his gun, removing all the gunpowder from the barrel, when he heard the door of the room open, there were two people in the Overwatch with steps so silent and metallic. The Shimada brothers, but he supposed it was only one, even though it was hard to deduce.

“Hello, Jesse.” Hanzo greeted him.

Jesse smiled mischievously, the idea that he had was not one of the best, maybe the older Shimada would give him an arrow between his eyes, but they were alone, he could not resist “Hello chubby.”

Hanzo was already with the bow in his hand, already looking at the bot, when Jesse stopped listening to the footsteps. Curious, he looked at Hanzo, expecting a deadly look with an arrow waiting for him, but he only saw wide eyes and the most beautiful face that McCree had ever seen flushed. Actually, you could tell the difference, when Hanzo arrived his body was like a Baroque painting, now, some folds and volumes of small fats were visible, Hanzo’s butt, which was always bigger, could not say much on his thighs, the pants Hanzo wore concealed them.

But what is the point of all this? Jesse always saw Hanzo in the gym and trained his archery and the archer fed well, as far as he knew.

“What?”

Jesse realized that he was staring at Hanzo as he thought, then rising, then a sudden boldness built him and approached Hanzo and to his surprise the eldest did not push him away, just turned redder than before.

“Darlin, it’s a shame I’m not going to look at your pretty face on the missions any more.” McCree said, taking his hand affectionately to Hanzo’s face, rubbing his thumb against his cheek and pulling him closer. "Tell me, how did you get so fat?”

Hanzo was silent, looking at Jesse, as if he were thinking of the words he would say “ I … I did not fatten your coarse.”

“ Oh really?” Jesse took his unoccupied hand to the folds of Hanzo’s waist and rubbed them gently. “Remember, you did not have that when you got here.”

McCree raised his eyebrow in surprise as he felt Hanzo shiver with his touch and heard him gasp. Jesse looked at Hanzo, such a handsome man, somehow seeing him a little overweight made him prettier than he already was, Hanzo’s desire to kiss was so strong, he licked his lips, beginning to rub and squeeze with more brutality the place of the dobrinhas.

“ Unacceptable!” Hanzo shouted, pushing Jesse, picking up the bow and pulling out of the training camp.

 _Shit_. McCree thought.


	2. Just Genji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but the chapter title contains references :P  
> From now on it's just... Genji.
> 
> Go read!

“McCree, can we talk?”

The kitchen was a place for everyone, Reinhardt took care of his German food, but everyone knew the old man just wanted to impress Ana. Lena and Lucio who chatted excitedly with McCree stopped and looked at the metallic and friendly voice, while McCree felt that something would happen.

“Of course Genji.”

Both stood, Jesse stood, waiting for what the other wanted to say, but he did not say anything, just turned to Lena and Lucio, both understood the message and left the room a little suspicious. When the younger ones left, it did not take long for Genji to take his hand up to McCree’s collar and squeeze.

“Now, what we have here …” Genji said, his voice sounding like Blackwatch, pure hatred and rancid, its green visor turned blood red “A cowboy getting into my plans.”

Jesse was frightened, he felt that his feet were floating and to see aggressive Genji that way was rare, he thought that Zenyatta had changed Genji “ Plans? What plans?”

Genji shifted the focus from the collar to Jesse’s neck, squeezing “You flirting with my brother” Jesse swore he heard Genji growl but was too busy trying to breathe “But he’s mine! Just mine, my precious chubby. And because of him, he will not take any more food I do.”

The tightening got stronger and the other green parts that Genji had for his body, turn out to be red. Jesse grabbed the squeezing arm, a request to stop, the oxygen was fading, he saw nothing, everything was blurred, but when he thought it would erase, he felt his body fall and went to the ground. His back ached, but the best relief was to breathe again.

“Stay away from my brother McCree.”

Because Hanzo is just from Genji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are small, I'm sorry.
> 
> I have a tumblr! http://inory12.tumblr.com


	3. Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answering questions from comments from last chapter. :3
> 
> Go read!

Genji was annoyed, seeing that scene of McCree playing his brother was disgusting at best. His brother’s body belonged only to him. Only for Genji. Genji was so happy when his brother was in his room, but now, he was so angry, his brother had just rejected the cake he had just made, especially for him.

“I made it especially for you.” Genji made a mouthful.

Without the plaque that covered Genji’s face, Hanzo could see his brother making faces and mouths, his doggy look almost always effective against the older man “ But… I’m fatter and…”

Genji imagined killing McCree right now “Hanzo, I’ll love you anyway.” Genji took her hand up to Hanzo’s soft hair, stroking it. “And honestly, I love you like that.” With that said, he lowered both hands to the localized fats, squeezing them as he spread kisses down Hanzo’s neck.

Hanzo blushed. "Are you sure? I can not go any more for missions and…”

Genji laughed, laughed not to get out of there and strangling the cowboy again. "Do not worry, do not worry,” Genji turned away from Hanzo, but he did not take his hands off Hanzo’s pretty round hips.

Hanzo smiled, picking up his fork, pointing to the cake. Genji knew that Hanzo would eat that whole cake as if it were nothing, since the elder was always like that, since he was a child, Hanzo had a sweet tooth, but his parents and the clan prevented him from eating sweets, leaving Hanzo always frustrated, leaving Genji always irritated.

Now it was different, Hanzo was free with Genji, and the youngest was always good in the kitchen. He could eat as many cakes as he wanted and Genji only found himself growing more and more in love with his brother the way his body was shaping up in his new habit of eating. Eating cakes every day, with different flavors, different glacés, different sizes and shapes and your brother savoring without any complaints. Even the damn cowboy come and ruin everything.

“Is good?” Genji asked, pulling Hanzo’s hair out of his face.

Hanzo wiped his mouth. “Yes, you always hit Genji.”

Genji’s heart pounded. "I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Genji lays a kiss on Hanzo’s full cheek. "About the mission, do not worry, I’ll figure it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it, I still do not know how to use this site, but I'll try to learn...
> 
> I have a tumblr! http://inory12.tumblr.com
> 
> To the next!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how to use this site, sorry, it's just very confusing...
> 
> I have a Tumblr! http://inory12.tumblr.com


End file.
